The present invention is generally directed to a welding torch assembly and, more specifically, to a welding torch assembly that includes quick connect fittings and/or a two-piece electrically insulated handle.
Various welding torches have been proposed that utilize quick connect fittings on ends of utility source lines, at utilities, to couple a welding torch assembly and its associated utility supply lines to the utilities, which have included shield gas supplies, plasma gas supplies, coolant (e.g., water) supplies and electrical supplies. However, commercially available welding torch assemblies have typically implemented screw-on couplings to connect utility supply lines, extending from a torch body, to ends of utility source lines. In various welding torch systems, such as plasma arc welding (PAW), tungsten inert gas (TIG) and metal inert gas (MIG) systems, a welding torch assembly has generally included a torch body, which has typically been constructed to receive a handle that electrically isolates an equipment operator from an electrical supply that provides electrical power to the torch assembly, for welding.
In various welding torch assemblies, when a welding torch assembly is initially installed and/or replaced, it is necessary to slide an electrically insulated handle onto the utility source lines, provided between the utilities and the torch assembly, to provide access to couplings of the utility supply lines. Traditionally, these couplings have been screw-on couplings, which have required tightening to secure the torch assembly to ends of the utility source lines. Unfortunately, imparting a twisting motion to the handle, which is generally required to mount a portion of the handle onto a ribbed portion of the torch body, has frequently resulted in loosening of one or more of the screw-on couplings. Loosening of the screw-on couplings, upon mounting the handle onto the torch body, may also interrupt electrical power and/or result in leakage of coolant or gases, which may create a potential safety hazard, such as slips caused by fluid spills on a floor and/or electrical shock of the equipment operator utilizing the torch assembly, due to the leaking fluid providing a conductive path between the electrical supply and the equipment operator.
What is needed is a welding torch assembly with utility supply lines configured to mate with fittings that prevent spillage and/or escape of gases/cooling fluids supplied through utility source lines. Further, it would be desirable for the welding torch assembly to include an electrically isolated handle that can be readily placed over the utility supply lines and onto a portion of a torch body of the welding torch assembly, without twisting of the handle onto the torch body.
An embodiment of the present invention is directed to a welding torch assembly that includes a torch body, a plurality of quick connect fittings and an elongated electrically insulated handle. The torch body includes a plurality of utility supply lines extending from the torch body with one of the quick connect fittings coupled at an end of each of the utility supply lines. The handle is shaped to engage at least a portion of the torch body and extend over at least one of the fittings.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, a welding torch assembly includes a torch body, a plurality of quick connect fittings and an elongated two-piece electrically insulated handle. The torch body includes a plurality of utility supply lines extending from the torch body with one of the quick connect fittings coupled at an end of each of the utility supply lines. The handle is shaped to engage at least a portion of the torch body and extend over at least one of the fittings. The handle includes a first piece and a second piece that are joined by a hinge.
According to yet another embodiment of the present invention, a welding torch assembly includes a torch body, a plurality of fittings and an elongated two-piece electrically insulated handle. The torch body includes a plurality of utility supply lines extending from the torch body, with one of the fittings coupled at an end of each of the utility supply lines. The handle is shaped to engage at least a portion of the torch body and extend over at least one of the fittings.
These and other features, advantages and objects of the present invention will be further understood and appreciated by those skilled in the art by reference to the following specification, claims and appended drawings.